Idiosyncrasy
by I Am Sweden
Summary: Summary: What if, in an alternate timeline, Jack was never thrown into the trolls' game session? When Karkat claims the ultimate prize, Hussie pops up to offer each of the trolls one wish. To grant every wish with one move, he sends them into the world they created, with new and better lives. But how long will it all last?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if, in an alternate timeline, Jack was never thrown into the trolls' game session? When Karkat claims the ultimate prize, Hussie pops up to offer each of the trolls one wish. To grant every wish with one move, he sends them into the world they created, with new and better lives. But how long will it all last?**

**I NEED TO STOP STARTING NEW FICS. ALDGKHADLG.**

**But anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this lovely beginning to a hopefully lovely fic?**

**Idiosyncrasy**

**Chapter 1-**

Karkat Vantas _posted a comment in _Trolls_._

_Karkat Vantas: ALRIGHT GUYS. I THINK WE'VE MANAGED TO FIND EACH OTHERS' LOCATIONS, SAVE ARADIA'S. AGAIN, IF ANYONE HAS INFO ABOUT HER, FREAKING TELL US ALREADY, OKAY? BOTH VRISKA AND I HAVE CONTACTED THE ORANGE IDIOT, BUT HE FERVENTLY DENIES OUR EXISTANCE. HE THINKS WE'RE INSANE. BUT APPARENTLY WE GAVE HIM A GOOD IDEA FOR A STORY OR SOMETHING? ANYWAY, HIS EMINENT DEMISE IS BESIDES THE POINT. I WILL DEAL WITH HIM AS SOON AS I CAN._

_Karkat Vantas: MOST OF US ARE ON THIS *NORTH AMERICA* CONTINENT, SO WE ARE TO MEET UP HERE, PREFERABLY IN NORTHWEST-WEST UNITED STATES. NEPETA AND ERIDAN, FIND A WAY ACROSS THE OCEAN. TAVROS, I GUESS YOU CAN FLY UP HERE OR SOMETHING. TRY AND REMEMBER TO USE THAT GOOGLE TRANSLATE THING IF YOU WANT TO RESPOND BACK TO THIS._

_Terra Pyrope: Wow. Isn't that something. Hussie won't listen to us. Anyway, it's great and all that we're getting the gang back together, but we're -humans- now. That means no quirk._

_Karkat Vantas: I'M SORRY, WHAT WAS THAT, *TEREZI*? I DON'T SPEAK NON-QUIRK._

_Terra Pyrope: F1N3. YOU 4R3 1NSUFF3ER4BL3. BUT HON3STLY TH1S 1S K1ND4 H4RD TO TYP3 4FT3R SO LONG._

_Terra Pyrope: Nah, I've decided to take the much easier route of typing. It's hard to hunt and peck out a quirk when you're blind and have no way of smelling or licking colors anymore. I really hope no humans read this._

_Karkat Vantas: ASIDE FROM THE FACT THAT YOU ARE A SHAME TO TROLLS EVERYWHERE, WE NEED TO STAY ON TOPIC. WE SCREWED UP. WE NEED TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT AGAIN._

_Terra Pyrope: How, Karkat? It's over. No more Sgrub. No more adventure. You're the one who wanted things to finally be normal, remember? I'll ask my dad and Leah, but it's going to be difficult to get to Washington from Texas._

_Karkat Vantas: DON'T EVEN MENTION YOU'RE WEIRD SISTER/ANCESTOR/ WHATEVER THE HECK LEAH IS. GAMZEE AND FEFERI SAID THEY CAN PAY ANY EXPENSES. I DON'T SEE HOW TRAVEL CAN BE AN ISSUE._

_Terra Pyrope: I know that, idiot. Gabriel and Fay have already messaged us too. Gabriel still wants his sloppy make-outs. He says he won't count the one Victoria gave him to shut up him up in front of Hussie._

_Karkat Vantas: NO. *GAMZEE AND FEFERI AND VRISKA*._

_Terra Pyrope: They don't even use their troll names anymore! It's just you! Seriously, Karkat, this is starting to get old. It's been a freaking year already. Maybe you should listen to your stupid uncle and get a nice HUMAN life._

_Terra Pyrope: Look. I'll see what I can do about traveling to your place this Christmas break, but I'm a busy blind girl. I'm stuck with Dave and Dirk for at least a week while the electricity in their apartment gets rewired. Do you know how taxing it is to baby sit two Striders with Leah in the same household? WITH the Striders?_

_Karkat Vantas: YOU'VE COMPLETELY GONE TO THE DARKSIDE. ALL OF YOU. FINE THEN. I'LL FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE THINGS GO BACK TO NORMAL ON MY OWN. IF YOU WANT TO COME TO WASHINGTON, AWESOME. IF NOT, HAVE FUN WITH YOUR STUPID HUMAN NAMES, FRIENDS, AND WRITING._

Karkat Vantas _has deleted the group _Trolls.

Karkat Vantas _has started the group _Trolls.

_Karkat Vantas: DANG IT. THE RED SWEATER DOOFUS IS HERE TO TALK TO MY LUSUS AGAIN. APPARENTLY I SHOULD BE GROUNDED FROM THE COMPUTER UNTIL I GET A *HEALTHY AND PRODUCTIVE* NEW HOBBY. I AM RUNNING AWAY TO JOHN'S HOUSE LATER. I'LL USE HIS COMPUTER TO TROLL YOU GUYS BACK TO YOUR ALTERNIAN WAYS IN NO TIME._

_Edward Ampora: Kris, vous faites un idiot énorme de vous-même. Vous avez oublié de rendre le groupe privé._

_Karkat Vantas: ERIDAN, HOW MANY EFFING TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO TRANSLATE YOUR FRENCH CRAP? GREAT. JUST GREAT. HOLD ON WHILE I HAVE TO GOOGLE TRANSLATE THIS._

_John Egbert: Uh, Kris? I hope I'm not bombing another of your alien rp's again, but you kinda can't run away to my place tonight. Victoria and I are kind of having a Nic Cage marathon date thing. Well, I hope it's a date thing. Anyway, sorry, dude._

_Karkat Vantas: ZLDKHGALGDKUOIENG HUSSIE I HATE YOU._

Karkat Vantas _has deleted the group _Trolls.

((((()))))

Karkat smacked his face down on his keyboard with the most teenagery groan he could muster. The Red Sweater Doofus was still downstairs lecturing his "dad" about his concerns for "Kris's" well-being. As if he wasn't already annoying as heck at school. Kent Vantas, his supposed "uncle", was not only Karkat's insufferable neighbor, but also the guidance councilor at school. As such, Karkat was basically stalked 24/7 by this freak.

"…positive taking away his internet privileges will encourage him to seek out new friends. Kris uses the computer as an 'escape' of sorts from reality. I believe the trauma of his mother's death and the sudden move here to Seattle have turned him into a recluse. He keeps hiding from the truth with these silly ideas about him being a- you know. The A-Word shouldn't be said around him, since it could possibly be a trigger word. I would advise kind and gentle urging towards a healthier lifestyle."

"I would advise you to kindly get your snobby butt out of my hive," Karkat muttered. Ugh, what was he thinking, wishing for a normal life? When he made his wish, he wanted Alternia to come back. No one wanted to become human and live on earth.

He turned off his computer and went straight to his closet, handy backpack in tow. Uncle Kent's obnoxious voice continued twittering away downstairs. At least he was giving Karkat plenty of time to pack. He had a week's worth of clothes and his homework stuffed away before Uncle Kent had even changed the subject to "Kris's" atrocious grades. Again, his time on Facebook and PesterChum was surely to blame.

His dad hadn't uttered a word before Karkat yanked his bedroom window open, greeting the chilly Seattle breeze with a stony face. John and Vriska were having a date tonight, but Karkat couldn't find it in himself to care. They would be downstairs all night watching Con Air, so it wouldn't matter if Karkat hung out in John's room. If nothing else, he could help Mr. Egbert and Jane bake.

It was easy to climb down the side of the house after months of practice. Running away was a hobby of his, but it was highly unacceptable and dangerous- according to Uncle Kent. Karkat had a sinking suspicion he was supposed to be his Alternian ancestor, the Sufferer. Kent had a big thing for equality, which Karkat figured could translate into having a thing for caste equality. It also helped that Karkat unfortunately could pass for his younger twin.

He couldn't quite decide on what he hated the most about the humans and their earth. Their blatant mockery of Alternian culture? How awfully boring and mundane they all were?

Though John was basically the only sort-of-close human acquaintance he had, Karkat wasn't entirely sure he liked him that much either. But, as he soon reached the Egbert mailbox, Karkat decided he wasn't as bad as the other moronic humans. Maybe Hussie had purposely plopped him in John's neighborhood so he could have someone he could talk to in person that wasn't Vriska Serket.

Vriska was a fellow troll and Karkat was glad to have her around, but the fact that she was still the same Vriska he had known on Alternia kept them distant. Meeting John had made her slightly less of an absolute jerk, thankfully. However, when John wasn't around, it was back to being a sociopath.

Karkat shuddered to think about her and John sitting on the same couch inches apart, drooling over each other and the stupidest movie in existence. How could anyone stand being in her presence for an extended period of time?

John was a stupid human. Now it made perfect sense!

Eager footsteps rushed to the door when Karkat gave the doorbell a grumpy ring. "Victoria, you're really early, and-"

John wilted when the love of his life was not standing on his porch. He quickly cheered up and led Karkat inside, despite his earlier complaining. John was good for doing things like that.

The living room was plastered with absurd portraits of harlequins and other memorabilia. Harlequins and clowns weren't the same thing, but Karkat couldn't help but think of Gamzee every time he walked into John's house. Gamzee wasn't as far away as Terezi and the others, but California wasn't exactly in Karkat's backyard either. Feferi lived in Arizona with her Betty Crocker-obsessed model mother (and here Karkat thought _he _had the dysfunctional human family). Terezi, of course, lived in Texas with her father and sister, in the same neighborhood as the infamous Strider abominations.

His hatred for Dave was a subject he didn't like to get into. Karkat wasn't sure which state Equius lived in, but it was somewhere in the Midwest. He lived on a horse ranch outside one of the local reservations, so obviously he had a better life than some of the others. Karkat hadn't heard a complaint out of him, except to say he missed seeing Nepeta. Sollux was somewhere in Chicago working as an intern for his cousin (also probably an ancestor). He also lived with Micah. Apparently his lusus-parents were a sore subject.

Kanaya also lived in the states, on the other side of the country in Maine. Things were apparently good for her too, as it was for Eridan, living far across the world from them in Paris, France. He, Tavros, and Nepeta had been the last of their group to be found, aside from Aradia, who was still unnervingly missing in action. Tavros was still in the Western Hemisphere, living in Argentina. It had been pure luck to run into Nepeta on Facebook, who had spent her time in this life traveling around Africa. Karkat wasn't sure where she exactly lived, since she was always on the move with her deaf older sister, Mahala.

Back in Washington state, however, Karkat followed John over to the couch. As usual, just a room away, the sounds of Mr. Egbert and Jane baking in the kitchen could be heard over the muted TV. A bowl of popcorn already set on the coffee table, along with two glasses of-

"Faygo is the most vile crap in existence," Karkat snarled, pausing to wretch at the mess. "Vriska would probably puke if she drank it."

"But I thought you said she liked Faygo!" John cried, snatching up the glasses in horror. Anything that could compromise this wondrous occasion had to be disposed of immediately! "DAD, NANA, WE MUST DISPOSE OF THE FAYGO IMMEDIATELY!"

Jane poked her head into the room, wiping her wrinkled hands on her bright red apron. Seeing the Betty Crocker logo repulsed John and Karkat, but Jane paid no mind to their horror. "Sorry, dearie. What was that? Oh, and hello, Kristopher. Running away from home again, young man?"

"Yeah," Karkat answered. He didn't bother to correct Jane on his name. As with John, trying to tell her the truth had just resulted in some very odd looks. At least John had the decency to call him Karkat. It took him several months, but he finally came to realize that Victoria was Vriska, too. Now, if only Karkat could get him to start _calling _her Vriska….

The coolest Nana ever grinned and pulled out a freshly iced cupcake. "Then I hope you start to feel better soon, Kristopher. It's red velvet with a strawberry filling. My son and I have been experimenting."

"Thanks." Karkat hadn't been entirely truthful before. John wasn't the only semi-tolerable human. His grandmother was an amazing person- not that Karkat would ever say that aloud, of course. She didn't believe his story, but she did seem to understand when he ran away. Jane always had a cupcake ready for him, as if she somehow knew when he was about to pop up.

Betty Crocker sure felt like the enemy for whatever reason, but those cupcakes….

_Dem cupcakes._

John ran back to the couch with two new glasses filled with Kool-Aid, the classiest drinks available to two kids on a Con Air date.

Maybe Uncle Kent was right about him getting new friends. Not that he was friends with the smelly human! No way would he ever have that kind of association with the enemy!

"I take it you're crashing here for the next week?" John asked, looking over his perfect arrangements. The only thing missing was a bouquet of roses. Karkat figured he'd have to solve this issue by running out to Wal-Mart soon. Going from Troll to Human had introduced him to a life's worth of crappy human and fake memories so he wouldn't be completely blind sided, but he still retained everything from Alternia. Including his precious rom-coms. Passing on his Alternian romantic legacy to John would preserve his culture, if only in a highly diluted and butchered way.

Karkat had learned the hard way that beggars couldn't be choosers.

John plopped down on the couch, terror plain on his face. Karkat followed suit with a sigh. "Do we seriously need to have this stupid conversation again?"

"No," John grumbled. He picked up his Con Air DVD and bit his lip. It had been handled as if it were the most precious and valuable thing he owned, but the subtle wear and tear could still be seen. The case was starting to fade in color a bit and the DVD probably had a few scratches on it. John sighed, gently tossing it back on the table. "But what if she-"

"She's not coming over just to see Nic Cage's sweaty, greasy body, okay? No one in their right mind would ever want to see such a brain-melting repulsion," Karkat snapped. He dug through his bag of provisions and threw a shirt at his frie- er, _acquaintance_. "Now change into something classier than that."

He chuckled, getting up to head to his room. John gave him an irritating pat on the head, exactly the way Karkat had told him again and again not to. "Thanks, Karkat. I'll go ahead and make up a bed for you, okay?"

"…Yeah. Thanks, John."

((((()))))

It was hot in Terezi's tiny ranch house. Leah currently stood in front of the only tiny air conditioner the Pyrope's owned, hogging all of the sweet cool air. If only they had reached God-Tier, been able to bring their awesome powers with them, and Tavros was here. Tavros wouldn't let her roast like this!

Living in Texas had introduced Terezi to the beauty of wearing shorts on a daily basis, as opposed to her strict jeans policy on Alternia. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss it. There were no scalemates to hang from the trees. Actually, there weren't even any trees. She lived in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dust and crispy, dry grass. Not that she would have known that if Dad and Dave hadn't told her.

What perhaps sucked the worst about being human was being stricken totally blind without the awesome Alternian benefits. When she was sure Leah, Dad, and the Striders weren't around, she had tried licking different stuff, but she never tasted any color. The same went with sniffing- absolutely nothing, aside from the smell of a mucky old house and the smog from Houston.

Things weren't totally bad, though. Terezi had apparently learned to read Braille a few years ago and had a sick computer program that would read her emails, Facebook, and PesterChum to her. This program couldn't pronounce any of their Trollian names correctly, but Terezi liked to think of herself as a mighty good guesser. It was able to read their human names perfectly, however, which helped her quickly assimilate.

Kind of.

These human memories gave her knowledge on all sorts of things, but she couldn't help but think back to her Alternian teachings.

Take for instance buckets.

Terezi knew from the memories that there was absolutely nothing dirty about buckets and their use. She apparently had many fond memories of washing Dad's car with a sponge and bucket shared with Leah. Most of these car washings had resulted in her and Leah getting cleaner than the car. But Mr. Pyrope considered this a success in itself, so he never complained.

But… but _buckets._ THEY WERE NOT AS HARMLESS AND NORMAL AS THEY SEEMED! Because of this, Terezi tried to avoid buckets as much as possible. Unfortunately, she hadn't been very successful. Last Tuesday, for example, she had decided to move into the basement since sharing a room with Leah was the most excruciating thing ever. While carrying down some of her stuff, she accidentally… _stepped in a bucket and tripped._

If Leah hadn't been there, Terezi was sure she would have broken down into shameful tears.

But like Karkat often said about anything mundane: it was besides the point.

Terezi had a new misery to look forward to if Leah didn't stop blocking the air conditioner right this second.

"I have done a lot of productive stuff today, so I deserve to hog the air," Leah defiantly stated, probably crossing her arms. Or flipping her off, if Dad wasn't in the room. Leah was about as ladylike as Dave.

"Like what," Terezi growled, crossing her legs over the side of the couch. She could barely feel the ceiling fan circulating the dry, dead air. It was a traitor and she hated it. "All you ever freaking do is flirt with your internet boyfriend. He's probably a pedophile, you know."

"Is not. We've, like, skyped and everything! He's nineteen like me and incredibly radical. Like, more radical than Dave'll ever be."

Terezi felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Geez, did she have to bring Dave into this? "For the _millionth time_, Leah, I am not in love with Dave Strider!"

"How rude," a voice sounded above her head right as a hand plucked her glasses right off her nose.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU EVEN GET INTO THE HOUSE, STRIDER?" she shrieked, rolling off the couch. Terezi grabbed her cane and whacked at him. She connected with what was probably Dave's leg and he surrendered the glasses. With the utmost dignity, Terezi reverently placed her bright red shades back on her face. Well, according to Dave they were bright red. She had to take his word for it.

Dave most likely did that annoying one shoulder shrug thing and plopped down on the couch. When Terezi sat down, he had to slightly push her before she sat on him. Leah cackled in the distance, finally moving away from the AC to troll Dirk, likely lurking in the kitchen. Dave elbowed Terezi and placed a cool bottle in her hand. "I brought some apple juice, yo. Thought it'd maybe, you know, cheer you up a bit. That whole K-douche thing really sucks."

"Kris is a delusional idiot who thinks I still play kindergarten games with him," Terezi mumbled.

"Thought his name was Karkat."

"He thinks it is. Again, he's a delusional idiot."

Terezi opened the beautiful bottle of apple juice, savoring the deliciously sweet taste. She had thought nothing could be better tasting than cotton candy, the only thing Alternia and Earth had in common. Then again, cotton candy was probably a universal delicacy, existing on every planet in every frog-shaped universe. Apple juice was a very close second to her beloved cotton candy. It was surely the best thing on Earth.

For some reason, Terezi was always able to tell when Dirk entered the room. He had a certain aura that always alerted her to his presence. To verify this feeling, he leaned over the back of the couch and grumbled, "You are out of popcorn. Without popcorn, we cannot watch the awesome porn I brought. Or hear it. Understand how this is a problem?"

"Bro," Dave deadpanned. "The Little Mermaid is cool and all… I guess…. But it's not porn. Seriously, Bro. It's _Disney._"

Terezi raised an eyebrow at that. She supposed he brought it for ironic purposes? Most of the time Terezi couldn't tell what was irony and what was pure insanity on Dirk's part. His mind was a scary place, that was for sure.

"You're an idiot. Anyway, me and Leah are going to get some Orville Redenbacher. Suppress your hormonal teenage urges while we're gone, okay?"

There was most definitely some flipping off occurring. Dave turned around to shove him away, cuing Dirk to laugh in triumph. Terezi couldn't be sure, of course, but she had a feeling Dave's face was as red as Karkat's blood was. Er, Troll-Karkat. She remembered that everyone had the same blood color on Earth. That probably drove Equius nuts.

She couldn't keep the sigh at bay when the color-blurs of their faces popped up in her mind. Even on Alternia had she long forgotten their faces after going blind. Maybe she didn't want to remember them. Colors were so much better anyway, with their wonderful scents and scrumptious tastes. It was easier to identify people that way, too. Terezi supposed that was why her wish was to remain blind, no matter what Hussie did to them. She didn't regret that wish, but she was pretty peeved to be completely blind-sided by this.

Ugh. A blind kid joke. As if Dave's weren't awful enough.

"So, you going to see K or not?" Dave asked, breaking the silence Dirk and Leah left behind in their wake. It was a good question that Terezi didn't quite have an answer to yet. She missed Karkat the most out of all the trolls, but he had acted pathetic ever since turning human. He was being stupid and stubborn and still didn't know when to quit. Those were the very reasons he had been chosen as "leader"- as if held any meaning in the first place. But, like she had told him, this was not Sgrub any more. Karkat was not a leader or a troll- he was a boy, trying to sort through matters after losing his mom and moving to the middle of Seattle.

Terezi was also not a troll, but a silly handicapped girl who probably would depend on her family and two friends for the rest of her life. Also, she too didn't have a mom. Human memories told her Mom had left quite a few years ago. Mom was married to some jerk now. They hadn't seen her since she left. Terezi had never seen her.

Losing parents like this obviously didn't faze any of the trolls. Terezi didn't care, and she knew Karkat definitely didn't care. These strangers were not their lusii and could never hope to share that kind of bond. Her "dad" was exactly like her lusus in every way, save being human now. But Hussie had gave him back to her, so she had to be grateful for that.

Only Sollux and Feferi had two parents. Sollux's lusus had split into two humans since his lusus was technically two in one. Feferi's dad was her lusus while her mom was her ancestor person. If Karkat's theory was correct, of course. From what Terezi had heard of her, she certainly did appear to be quite empress-like. Maybe he was right about that. She'd give him that one.

Terezi finally shrugged, settling back into the couch and crossing her arms. "I don't know. I guess I might if some of the others pop up. They're not crazy like Kris."

"Not even that Gabriel dude?"

"Okay, maybe him. But he has good reason to be. I guess one could say insanity ran in the family?" Terezi guessed.

Dave scoffed. "I ran into him once on PesterChum. He's, like, a juggalo and stuff, right? I asked if he'd ever heard of ICP and he completely flipped the heck out. Started ranting about messiahs and miracles stuff. What kind of messed up religion does he have, anyway?"

"I have no idea." Terezi would probably never know, either. She didn't particularly _want _to know.

Thinking more about Gamzee was really starting to bog her down with annoying nostalgia. If she couldn't find something else to think about, there was no telling what crazy things she might start doing. Maybe she'd finally break down over the buckets again. That would be an interesting thing to talk to Dave about.

Her phone suddenly _dinged _in her pocket. It was PesterChum again. Terezi grimaced, just knowing it was probably more crap from Karkat. She felt Dave slightly lean into her shoulder. "Says it's from a Eusine Zahhak? Dude. Who would even name their kid that. That is some seriously crappy parenting."

"Actually, his real name is _Strong Blue Horse_," Terezi explained. "He's a Cherokee Indian. Lives outside the Rez, though. Be a dear and read this for the blind girl, Dave."

"I am freaking Bambi for blind girls who need to read their PesterLogs. No, I am Bambi's dad, the toughest buck in the entire freaking forest. I will stab any hunters who dare enter my forest with my massive antlers. I will brutally bite their shotguns in half like they are spring berries." During this magnificent and totally cool speech, he took the phone from her. After clearing his throat and telling her he was readjusting his reading-shades, Dave began, "'To everyone: I believe I may have found Aradia. I saw her on a TV commercial, and had a poignant feeling-' Ugh, please don't make me read this. He is just… ugh."

"You are Bambi's Bad-A daddy buck. Biggest antlers. Most intense fury for hunters. It is Thanksgiving, Dave. Now read to me."

He most likely gave her one of his supposedly famous Strider Looks before continuing. "'-had a poignant feeling she could be the lost friend we've been looking for. She wore bright red and had Aries earrings. There was another girl with her, slightly older. Perhaps her ancestor?' Terra, what does your friend smoke?"

"Only Gabriel does drugs. Continue."

"Fine. 'I will look into this as soon as I can. The commercial advertised some kind of concert-' Whoa. Wait a minute. Hold up. Red, Aries earrings, concert? Sounds like Aki."

Terezi straightened, turning in his direction. She was probably a few inches off, but whatever. Like it really mattered. "Who is 'Aki'?"

Dave put the phone back in her hand. "She's a new J-pop singer. Pretty famous in Tokyo. Bro loves her. He's already pre-ordered her first CD off Ebay."

That certainly… did not sound like Aradia at all. Terezi deflated in crushing defeat. There just went what was possibly the highlight of her day. Well, after the apple juice, of course. "Not our girl," she muttered. "I figured Equi- er, Eusine of all people would be able to recognize her. Oh well. Any comments on the log yet?"

The phone was handed back to him. "One from a Tomas Nitram. I know we're in Texas and stuff, but I don't know Spanish."

"Kris will probably translate it in a minute."

Dave hummed. "He's not only an alien-wannabe, but now a Mexican too?"

"Besides us, Google is his only friend."

"Ah. Oh, yeah. 'Karkat' posted the translation. And some nasty English. Dude's got quite the potty-mouth. Anyway, Tomas said, 'That's really cool. I hope you find her so we can talk again.' New kid. Scott Captor says, 'Seriously? We found Aradia? Was there a name on the commercial?'"

Dave paused a moment, and Terezi heard the soft clicking of his thumbs writing a reply. When she tried to snatch up her phone, he lifted it out of her range and muttered, "Cool it. I'm telling them her name. Whoa. That is some verbal abuse from K. I'm going to tell him off for you, okay?"

"He knows it's you."

"That's exactly why I'm going to do it. Little bugger needs to accept that _I_ am the bigger buck here. Actually, that's starting to get old. I am now the manliest cross-dressing Mulan to his Hun army. Get out of my freaking China before I sic my mad dragon on you. Mushu will be all over you like sweet-and-sour over my chicken nuggets. My McDonald's chicken nuggets, straight from the fatty but delicious grease, made only a speck healthier so the news will get off our back. Those chicken nuggets are going in a happy meal for you, buddy, but there won't be a toy because that toy is _mine. _And you wanted fries with that? Too bad. This is Texas. We are strictly carnivores here."

Terezi sighed. "Please tell me you are not typing all of that out."

Dave merely chuckled. "Now this Fay chick is freaking out. Says she's a proud a vegan and I am the scum of the earth. Oh, and there's a lovely message from Gabby, too. Heh. Not even gonna read that nasty biz aloud. Well, looks like Karkat shut up. My work here is done. You're welcome."

Terezi snatched her phone up and stuffed it in her pocket. Dave chuckled again, and his weight suddenly left the side of the couch. His footsteps sounded on the wooden floor, headed for the kitchen. "Do you mind if I steal your pickles and litter Dirk's bed with them?"

Did he just. Terezi rolled her eyes, getting up herself. She stopped in front of the beautiful air conditioner and resolved to remain there just to spite Leah. "Top shelf, beside the mustard and ketchup, Dave."

"Awesome."


	2. Chapter 2

**I suppose now would be the time to explain a few things about this universe: this is basically the same universe as the Beta Kids, but for the sake of normalcy, there are no sylladexes (sylladi?). Also, thanks to the recent updates, this fic is definitely going to be a LOT more interesting than I had previously planned. :D Thanks Hussie.**

**Also! I just noticed, but in the last chapter, I said that Kanaya and Rose lived in Maine. Actually, they live in New York. So… just disregard that. From now on, it is New York, okay?**

**Chapter 2-**

Feferi Peixes had been downgraded from the heir of an empress to the heir of a modeling legacy. Human memories told her she used to love sneaking into her mother's room when she was away to play dress up with the lovely things in her closet. As she got older, her mother started picking outfits out for her to try on. Mina taught her how to walk the right way and how to be perfectly photogenic. By the time she was thirteen, Feferi knew everything she needed to know to be successful one day.

The memories told her that she loved her mother more than anything. Every moment they spent together was one to be looked back on fondly, with a smile on her face.

But Feferi believed with all of her heart that she and her friends weren't the only trolls pulled to this world. Her mother's eyes held ignorance of her past, but it was all too obvious in the way she coldly smiled and looked down upon- well, everyone. She was the Empress, terror and horror to Alternia.

She would never be able to see her the same way again- to see her as she once did in these memories.

"Fay, this is the last time I will call you to dinner, kiddo! Put that stupid diary away and get your scrawny butt down here!"

Feferi winced at hearing the shout. She could practically see her mother's snarl and glaring eyes narrowed down at her, shrinking her down to size with merely her disapproval. Her father never did much to help. He was always reading the newspaper like the harsh arguments before him didn't exist. When Feferi would run to him, he'd pat her on the back, give her a kiss on the forehead, and advise her to get the cookie dough ice cream before her mother did. It cheered her up a little, but never enough.

The only thing that could make her feel better were her friends. Karkat's rants and ravings could bring a grin to her face. Vriska and Terezi's admonishing towards him and Eridan could almost bring a laugh out of her. Everyone else, too. The way they still spoke with each other as if they were still in the game session, traveling through different worlds and fighting different foes. Sure, they were humans now and those old days were gone, but….

Feferi was sure to keep her face as blank as possible as she walked through their large mansion to the dining room. Well, the family dining room. Her mother had a second dining room reserved for special events with her sponsors, designers, and the rest of her crew. Feferi was sure she had never eaten in that particular room, even when she was "young" and still liked her mother.

As always, the grand table was finely decorated with Mina's favorite shade of violet. Her father was seated before the center bouquet of pink-tinted roses and tulips, far from where her mother sat at the head of the table. Feferi figured the only thing keeping them together in their pathetic marriage was her. They didn't argue- at least, Feferi hadn't ever heard them say anything cruel to each other. They didn't really talk.

"About time," Mina muttered, reaching for another drink of Faygo. Feferi couldn't help but curl her lip in disgust at the sight. The first time she had ever tried the nasty stuff was back in the Land of Tents and Mirth when she and Sollux were going to regroup with Gamzee. He always had more grist than any other troll, and there were never any villains lurking around him. Feferi tried not to think of how and why that was. It still scared her a bit when she thought back to the final battle with the Black King, and how Gamzee had ripped apart the battlefield in eleven measly seconds.

She shuddered as she sat down, completing the family triangle by sitting at the opposite end of the table from her mother. It was how things usually went.

"So," her mother began, crossing her arms. She had to dip to the left to meet Feferi's face, looking past the pile of stupid decoration.

_Do you aaaaaaaalways leave your pile of machinery lying around like this? This is a hazard to cripples, Equius._

_N-no, it's okay, Vriska. Uh… I-I can maneuver past it…._

"Hello. Earth to daughter completely zoning out on Mom."

Feferi blinked and leaned to see her. "Sorry. What was that?"

She frowned. "First of all, cool your attitude. Second, we kinda gotta discuss this whole skipping out on Christmas to go to California thing."

"I'm not skipping out on Christmas," Feferi mumbled. Well, she actually was, but it wasn't such a big deal. Mina often missed Christmas since she was pulled away for her winter shows. Feferi and her father didn't celebrate either, since it was always a slightly awkward occasion. They usually spent their respective Christmases shopping or eating out at the local Thai place.

Speaking of Feferi's "human" favorite restaurant- all food served there were organic and vegan dishes. The restaurant was a magnet for ASPCA members and strict vegetarians, which of course was a young Fay's favorite kind of people. Her memories told her she couldn't even step on an ant without bursting into tears over the atrocious, immoral act she had just done.

Now, with her normal memories back, Feferi could have throttled the stupid Fay she "used" to be. Didn't she know how delicious meat was? Particularly whale, shark, and giant squid? Oh, and narwhal. Feferi _loved _the narwhal Eridan used to spear for her for their (one-sided) feelings-jams.

Feferi blinked, wondering when she had begun referring to the native Alternian fishes with human names. She mentally shook the notion, and thoughts of Eridan, out of her head. Despite what had just come out of her mouth moments ago during her fight with Terezi's friend, Feferi was not a thing like the stupid human her body had been. At all. She was not vegan, she was not pacifist. Although she didn't believe in unnecessary violence, what kind of ruler could secure her power without just a little force? Just to prove she was business and not someone to be taken lightly. Of course, Fay didn't know she would one wake up with the memories of an Alternian empress-to-be, so Feferi couldn't really blame her.

Still… that got her to thinking, too. What if Fay was a real person with a real life, and Hussie had stolen that from her to grant Feferi's wish? Feferi was sure she would never forgive him for doing something like that. If Fay was simply a "place-holder" for Feferi later, given several years of human knowledge to aid the Trolls when they arrived to take their place, she could possibly learn to forgive Hussie. One day.

Feferi wasn't sure if the others felt the same way, or if they had even given this any thought in the first place. She doubted they had. Each of them was impulsive, as well as stubborn, in their own right.

She wasn't sure why, but she thought back to Aradia, who possibly had been the most impulsive and stubborn in their group. Dying certainly hadn't been her fault- regardless if she purposely lied about her demise or if Sollux had told Feferi the truth of what had happened. However, becoming a sprite with little hesitation? Allowing Equius to fit her inside a robot? Always spawning more and more of herself to sacrifice for them, even though now she had some emotion?

Under the table, Feferi's hands clenched her multi-colored skirt, designed by her mother. Why hadn't she been able to do something like that for her friends? She was their future empress, after all. Even more than Karkat, it was her responsibility to protect everyone. Including those she personally cared little for, such as Vriska. A part of her wanted to include Eridan in that small list of mostly now-deceased, but Feferi pinched herself for thinking such a thing. Eridan was a massive jerk, and an even worse moirail, but Feferi still couldn't help but miss him just a little. Despite being a massive pain, he had been a _sort of _good friend, she supposed.

"Whatever," Mina sighed, graciously pulling Feferi's thoughts away from her former love. "Your dad's okay with you going, but I'm not. I've never met these friends of yours, so I can't be sure they're not weirdoes wanting to force you into the circus or something. You are my model. I'm not giving you away to Cirque du What the Freak."

Mina was going to kill her. Feferi pulled out her wallet, always on her person for moments such as this. Several pictures she had collected over the past year were stuffed behind her many credit and gift cards. "They're not part of the circus-" _except for Gamzee _"-and they're not freaks." Okay, so that one was a little stretched. None of her friends were necessarily "normal".

Her mother took the offered pictures and examined them closely, pursing her lips. Finally, she paused at one. When her eyebrows rose, Feferi winced. Instead of the giant _You are NOT going to a shady juggalo's mansion!_, Mina started to laugh. It was her condescending cackle, but that didn't mean it was a refusal. She flipped the tiny picture of Sollux and his cousin over. "Do you really know this idiot?" she giggled, pointing to Micah. "His father and I went to school together. This kid is the biggest failure I've ever heard of. He works in a paper factory when his dad is one of America's greatest computer programmers. A _paper factory!_"

"No," Feferi slowly said, "he works at an office with Scott. He's the executive pr-"

"Someone's little friend isn't very honest," she sang, handing the mess of pictures back. Mina wiped a fake tear away. "Oh, Fay. Pretty, dumb Fay."

Feferi riled up at the sigh, clenching her hands tightly on her lap. She was never good enough for her mother, even though she was her "perfect little model". All of this was leading up to a fight, but Feferi had to keep her temper in check. Her mother was toying with her now, trying to pull out a reason to ground her and prevent her from going. Feferi refused to let her win this time.

She looked over the pictures one last time, fervently ignoring Mina's sly smile. It had taken a while for her to cajole them out of the other trolls (except for Eridan, but Feferi had thrown most of his "sexy" garbage in the trash), but it had been worth it. Except for the hair and skin color, and the obvious lack of horns, they looked mostly the same. Karkat was still short and Terezi still wore the same devilish smile. Sollux had heterochromatic eyes- one blue, the other amber- like before.

Sollux looked so beautiful to her, even after turning into a pasty freak of nature that had initially repulsed Feferi the first time she looked in the mirror. He had his pale blonde hair styled the same way, and his grin was almost shy, trying not to show off his lisp-inducing teeth. He was pale from living up north, and probably from being cooped up in his apartment. If Micah really wasn't the executive producer of his father's business, the apartment was likely not the lavish one he described. But Feferi didn't care. Their wealth on earth was almost parallel to their castes on Alternia- thus why she, Eridan, and Gamzee were stinking rich. The others might care, but Feferi couldn't make herself feel the same. As the (sort of) empress of the remaining (now human) trolls, it was her duty to rule over them equally.

Mina finally let her face slip into a passive one. "Well, whatever. See if I care that you're gallivanting with a bunch of losers."

Feferi blinked. Wait… Mina was giving in? Just like that? Without a fight, or a threat, or an insult? She shot up to her feet, a bright smile popping up on her face. Something foreign bubbled in Feferi's chest, and, before she could stop herself, the completely un-Feferi response of "Oh, thank you, Mommy!" spewed from her mouth. Mina seemed just as surprised as Feferi at that, but she smiled anyway and spread her arms wide. To seal the deal, and hopefully to hide her embarrassment, Feferi got up to accept her "mother's" hug.

Mina grinned as she hugged Feferi back. "I love you, baby girl. Even if your friends are losers, we'll have a great time in California."

Wait a minute.

((((()))))

Kanaya thanked the heavens for Rose and Roxy every single day.

The young and curiously impressive fashion designer hadn't been able to convince her mother, Priscilla, to try on the first dress she sewed as a human, a little more than two years ago. Kanaya had hoped this would ease her mother's apprehension. Unlike the other Trolls' reports, her mother had definitely taken note of the obvious change in attitude and personality when Kanaya woke up in Katherine's body. Even now, Kanaya still felt as though Priscilla felt slightly uneasy about her.

Thankfully, the Lalonde's didn't share the same sentiment, even after hearing the truth from Kanaya.

The two beautiful blondes had been neighbors of the Porrim's for as long as Kanaya could remember. They had always inhabited the large laboratory-like home, and Rose had always been her friend. Kanaya's human memories were unreliable in telling her when she had first met Rose, so Kanaya assumed she had been another constant throughout her life. When Kanaya awakened to an unfamiliar yet familiar room and noticed Rose was also present for their sleepover- not to mention how confused Kanaya was to know that as well as what a sleepover was-, she had been relieved she wasn't alone.

Now, Kanaya mused as she finished stitching the last hem on Rose's new dress, she couldn't help but notice how Rose would not leave her alone. Kanaya wasn't sure if Rose completely believed her absurd-sounding story or not, but she was thrilled nonetheless to examine the cogs working in her brain. She called this hobby psychoanalysis. Apparently Kanaya had surpassed Rose's friend Dave in being her most screwy patient. What alien fashion designer and fellow therapist wouldn't be an extremely screwy patient?

"I see you are also finished," Rose smirked, poking her head into Kanaya's room. In her hands was a lovely knitted scarf, jade green in color and no doubt soft in texture. It had taken a while for Rose to swallow her apprehension towards knitting (nearly two years, to be exact), and finally she was branching out and knitting more than just birthday gifts for her friend John and laptop covers. It was nice, since Rose had such talent for knitting.

"It appears so. Could I ask you to try it on?" Kanaya asked, carefully pulling it off of the manikin. There were several different manikins in her room, most lined up against the wall, obscuring view of the wall opposite her bedroom window. The window was large and uncovered, letting in as much sunlight as possible. Just like in her previous hive, Kanaya loved sitting by that window, reading or sketching in the warm sunlight. She had explained to Rose how this was considered abnormal and weird to other Trolls, who mostly shunned sunlight as it was harsh to their skin. It was almost similar to being albino, Kanaya's human memories explained to her. She supposed it was.

The rest of her hive- er, home- was similar to her room. Most other rooms only had one or two windows, since the glass did not keep the area well insulated. In the middle of chilly New York winters, Kanaya was thankful the house's architect had been so thoughtful. Any other time, she regretted not being able to feel sunlight in any corner of the house.

Rose traded the scarf, which Kanaya promptly wrapped around her neck, for the dress, and exited the room. Judging by the quick growl outside, Kanaya figured Roxy had just come upstairs. Sure enough, she next poked her head in. With a martini in hand, it took her a moment to remember her manners and knock on the door. She gave Kanaya a tipsy smile. "Hallo, darling. Yer momsy said lunch was finished. Also, did you know she don't drink anymore? I brought her over a bottle from my cellar and everything, but she told me to take it back. Said I was too incapicipated when I drink and she didn't want to be like me."

"O-oh," Kanaya politely said. "I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. Lalonde."

"Tha's okay," she waved it off, leaning dangerously forward, about to topple over. However, Roxy was more stable than she let on and steadied herself with a slight giggle. "Rose's dress was real pretty too, darling. You're so, so good at makin' pretty stuff."

Kanaya felt a small smile tug at her jade lips. Even if Roxy was locked in a state of perpetual drunkenness, she was still a kind person. For that reason, Kanaya was just as good as friends with Roxy as with Rose, despite the mother and daughter's rocky relationship. Kanaya wouldn't quite call their relationship one as a mother and daughter anyway. Roxy did not act her age, trapped in a woman's body with the mind of a teenager. That was likely the alcohol's fault. But most times, her mothering could relate more to an older sister's protectiveness. Likewise, Rose's feelings towards her were similar to how a teased younger sister would react to a teasing older sister.

"Thank you, Ms. Lalonde. Shall I accompany you to the kitchen?"

"You may! And you don't have to call me Miss Anythin', darling. Your mom and I are BFFsies."

As she passed the bathroom, Rose exited, looking quite lovely in her dress. However, she only allowed Kanaya and her mother a quick look, for fear of her mother giving her a dreadful compliment or something else equally atrocious. Kanaya resisted the urge to auspitice between them, remembering that humans didn't do that. No, they only felt flushed feelings. There were no pale and ashen feelings, and their black feelings were in no way romantic.

"Rose is so pretty," Roxy quietly murmured as Kanaya helped her down the stairs. Although she could remain standing, Roxy sometimes had trouble tackling stairs. More than once had she fallen down them, despite Rose, Priscilla, and Kanaya's constant warnings. "She's prettier than me. Always has been prettier than me. Everyone's prettier than me, because I'm an alchiholical mess. Rose's dad told me so when he left."

Kanaya paused, slightly wincing. She should have expected this to happen. It had been a while since Roxy's last mental breakdown. Right when Kanaya began to suspect Roxy was getting better, she would put herself down and think of Rose's father, who left Roxy shortly after learning she was pregnant. Kanaya had overheard the story several times already. Both Roxy and this boyfriend had been fifteen. They were both geniuses who had made it college that year, but obviously they weren't above making monumental mistakes like this. They hadn't been together more than three months before Roxy's mysterious boyfriend left her in shame. Apparently he transferred colleges that year, too.

Almost as if summoned, Priscilla materialized before them, putting an arm around Roxy's shaking shoulders. She was already crying, ready to enter full breakdown mode any moment. The second Priscilla soothingly attempted to calm her, Roxy let out the first sob, dropping her empty martini glass. Kanaya caught it with practiced ease and retreated to the kitchen before her mother could tell her to. She winced as Roxy brokenly sobbed out the story again to Kanaya's mother. As Roxy's BFFsie, Priscilla took it with comforting murmurs of, "He didn't deserve you anyway" and "If I ever meet this sleazeball, I'll be sure to clock him one for you, dear".

Rose solemnly joined Kanaya shortly after, fighting to ignore her mother in the living room. "The dress was lovely," she quietly said. "I put it back on the manikin upstairs."

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it." Kanaya paused a moment, adverting her eyes away from Rose's. "If… if you'd like to talk about anything, I'd certainly-"

"There isn't anything to really discuss," Rose gravely cut her off. "Thank you for your concern, Katherine, but I am fine."

Kanaya bit back her next remark- that Rose certainly was not fine and that she didn't have Kanaya fooled for even a second- but realized Rose already knew this, but decided to remain stubbornly oblivious to her own issues. A heavy weight settled in Kanaya's chest as she couldn't help but be slightly offended. Rose would never tell her other friends of her mother's frequent breakdowns and stopped Kanaya before she was able to cajole her into letting everything out.

Rose was nearly as stubborn as Tavros and Vriska, or Karkat and his insufferable past and future selves. When trollian memories bombarded her, Kanaya acquiesced to them and decided once more to allow Rose to walk away.

She found it was easier to fall into her own sadness than to deal with Roxy's or Rose's.

((((()))))

"I'm telling ya," Cain Ampora drawled his horrible American accent, "Act Six needs to be shorter. How much pointless exposition does the story need? What the movie needs is more explosions and more screen time for me and…. Of course I need more screen time! You read the charts- I'm number one on the _Hottest Bachelors _list! The crazed fangirl masses need to see more of me. _That's _what will rake in the money!"

Eridan rolled his eyes in the living room, feet propped up on the antique chest he and Cain used as a coffee table. The chest was certainly very antique- Cain had bought it at an auction boasting historical artifacts a few years ago. The auctioneer had claimed it had been on a sunken ship that once was part of the "unsinkable" Spanish Armada. Cain and Eridan were both suckers for marine-themed furniture and decoration in their plush home, so it was obvious they would be carrying the chest back to Paris with them.

Cain continued negotiating with his agent while he texted his producer every new idea he came up with. Eridan had a feeling this would end up with him getting fired. Although Cain was certainly a great and famous actor, Eridan's older brother was extremely obnoxious. He lost several opportunities at playing better roles in more famous movies because he had the craziest demands.

It was almost pathetic to hear his agent audibly buzzing out her sudden crack in patience. Eridan mouthed along with her every word and flying insults before, finally, she screamed that he could find another agent because she was DONE!

"You really shouldn't hav-ve offered to use your pay to take her out on a date," Eridan announced from the stormy-sea-blue couch. "You know-ow that never w-works."

"Can it, pipsqueak," he grumbled. "It's not like you ever get a girlfriend with that stupid stutter of yours."

Eridan riled up at that. He had had plenty of girlfriends over the past year, annoying stutter or no! Of course, most of them broke up with him within the hour, but each relationship was important and invaluable in Eridan's eyes. Each girlfriend he breezed through was just another step closer to finding "her", the one girl that would actually give him a decent chance. Somewhere out there she was, waiting for Eridan to swoop by and scoop her up into his arms.

Feferi's face popped up into his head and Eridan immediately frowned. He huffily turned away from Cain and refocused his attention on his phone. Eridan was following some very important updates on his latest could-be girlfriend. She was a pretty brunette (not unlike human Feferi) with the loveliest blue eyes (also similar to Feferi's) and a round face that reminded him so much of-

Okay. Maybe this girl was _not_ the one. Eridan quickly unfollowed her and stashed his phone back in his pocket. At Cain's snide smirk, Eridan scoffed. "Shut up. My love life is none of your concern anyway. Go back to droolin' over your agents, Cain."

Allowing him no time to supply him a snappy retort, Eridan strode over to the wide balcony and slammed the glass doors behind him. He sullenly took in the amazing view of the Eiffel Tower and the surrounding city. Countless young lovers were no doubt traversing the streets at that very moment. The mere thought put a snarl on Eridan's face. It just wasn't fair! He lived in the City of Romance and was the younger brother of Cain Ampora, the number one _Hottest Bachelor _in Europe. He was filthy rich and looked just as hot every other fifteen-year-old in France.

But there was just no use. No one would give him a chance. Eridan found himself taking out his phone once more, scrolling through his contacts for "Kar". Karkat, at least, still put up with his incessant whining. Eridan believed he actually enjoyed hearing from Eridan since their regular conversations paralleled those they had on Alternia and in the game. Of course Eridan hated the thought of going back to those days. After Feferi broke their morailigence and thus broke Eridan's heart, he had been a pathetic, lonely soul living on the ocean shore with his stupid lusus. Once they won the game and woke up as humans, things were much better. His lusus-father still wasn't around often nor did he care very much, but Eridan had a brother and several human friends that absolutely adored him. He lived in a beautiful home in a beautiful city, surrounded by beautiful people.

Everything was so great in this new life.

But there still that one thing that constantly nagged at him, every minute of every hour, and every hour of every day. No one _loved _him. Feferi generally ignored him, and few other trolls ever responded to him when he attempted to begin a conversation on one of Karkat's memos. Eridan usually had the decency to type in English, too!

Those stupid landwellers were still just as awful as they had been. Except Kar, of course, but even he ignored Eridan most days. He didn't understand why his life had a pesky hamartia like this. Hadn't Hussie promised them that their new world would be perfect? Well, it wasn't. By no means was it perfect- it was barely better than Alternia, really. He still had the same eleven best friends (that admittedly weren't exactly his best friends, but he liked to call them that so he wouldn't sound so pathetic) and the same high status (that for some reason really didn't give him that much attention around here).

With another sigh, Eridan scrolled through his emails, hunting for the group email Kar had sent everyone. He, Feferi, and Gamzee had come up with the silly notion of meeting up again. Eridan could easily hop on a plane and fly to them, but the other losers were probably too poor. It frankly amazed him how Tavros even had internet down in the Argentina. Like, weren't there only cows and mountains and cold in Argentina? But whatever. Eridan had never really liked that wimp anyway.

The email was typed in all caps since Kar refused to adopt the normal human way of doing things. It contained more than its fair share of insults, too, since they were all stupid-butts for losing the quirk. Eridan rolled his eyes and tapped on the link in the email that led them to Kar's first _Trolls _page. Several others had posted to the page since two hours ago. A new flurry of posts regarding Aradia had popped up (Eridan doubted it was her- she was way too far down on the hemospectrum to have awoken as a rich pop star) and an agreement to meet up in California had apparently been made. Huh. Eridan had always wanted to visit California.

"Hey, Cain," Eridan called back inside, poking his head through the glass doors. "W-want to v-visit California?"

Cain, who had decided to get through the tragedy of losing yet another agent by eating ice cream and watching reruns of _Ugly Betty_, shrugged. "Why not."

"'Kay. Cool."

Back outside in the cool Parisian breeze, Eridan grinned and typed his intention to leave as soon as possible, adding that Cain would probably have to come as well.

He'd make sure they'd love him this time. He would win back Feferi and see that the others paid attention to him.


End file.
